


An apology to all my readers...

by Puniyo



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: I APOLOGIZE, I just wanted to communicate with all my readers, M/M, Not a Story, This is a message post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 04:44:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19738555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puniyo/pseuds/Puniyo
Summary: This is a message post since it is the only way I have found to communicate with all my readers. This is not a story so please feel free to ignore it if you don't know who I am. For those who know, well, this is the only way I've figured out to relay an explanation and an appreciation message.





	An apology to all my readers...

Dear all, there is no function here on AO3 similar to a blog for personal messages so I have decided to make a post explaining my current situation and possible plans for the future. I apologize profoundly for the situation but I decided to take a HIATUS of undetermined length. I don't want to make excuses, I hate those, it makes me feel worse and weaker than I already am but there three major things I would like you to know.

(1) I am tired. Physically tired to the point that I might bump into walls if I don't pay enough attention where I'm walking. I have a physical condition that has been testing my energy levels lately, it's a battle some days, and I am still learning how to manage it. And this physical exertion affects my mental way more than I wished.

(2) Yes, I am mentally tired too. I've been trying to pick up the pieces of my life these past few months and they too heavy. There are days I don't feel like getting out of bed. There are days I can't get an ounce of sleep. There are days I ask myself why I have become this way and days that I am wondering what I am doing here. I've kept myself as busy as I can so I focus on anything but on myself. Unfortunately, this means I can barely sit and write even if I wanted to. And I really want to. The thought of not being able to write scares me more than anything. 

(3) This fandom. Some of you might have noticed that I've 'branched' to another fandom(s) and that I've been quite quiet for figure skating and, to be honest, that is true. I feel like I have graduated from the FS world. I still follow news and will follow competitions but that fire that I had for Yuzuvier? It's almost gone. There is too much drama, scheming, stupid PR stunts, bitching about coaches, within this sport that basically killed my fun for it. I remember entering this fandom at a time when I only wrote fluff, sappy stories, then upgraded myself into the darker plots (and I have to really thank Mother_North here for enlightening me on this aspect), and I have found my true voice on the psychological plots, which are so rare in this fandom. I can't tell you how proud I was (and am) when I completed Shalom, or the Concubine series, or Code Red, or Rain. Basically, I love all my plots so far and I wouldn't changed them in any way, but it's time for me to take a rest so I can look at them and feel that I can write something better than those stories. 

So, in simpler terms, I'm taking a huge step in my personal life and I need to be able to feel that I am not just wandering in life like a zombie. **I will therefore take a hiatus from writing for this fandom**. You might see me answering a few short writing challenges but I cannot say about the fate of the other projects. Here's the current situation, what I plan to do with my works and a few ideas that are on my mind (so if I come back to this post, I can see what my mind was concocting):

**We Only Get Better** \- there is one more chapter left and that one is completely planned and almost written out. This will probably be the last work of mine to be completed before this break. 

**The Priest Series -** The first two installments (Initiation and Service) are completed and the third installment (Healing) is half planned with my partner in crime. I love this series a lot, it's my first successful joined project and it will probably be the one I will pick up when I come back. 

**Saudade** **(aka Moulin Rouge AU)** \- this story is supposed to be a writing challenge for me because I planned it to be a box narrative, i.e., besides the main plot (Javi as writer and Yuzu as courtesan), you will also have a parallel storyline which is the play they are creating, so you will get two simultaneous but different endings. I don't want this to remain incomplete so let's see. 

**Military AU** \- I had plans for a military AU for the Ice Queen, notes are made but who knows if I'll pick it up.

 **Create Your Own Story AU** \- I grew up with books in which you could choose the fate of your main character so I planned as well to write a plot which is almost like a game, with multiple endings, pairings and situations, from crack to pure drama. It is a rather ambitious project. 

I apologize again for this hiatus and for using the Yuzuvier tag (I couldn't think of another way to communicate with all of you), I truly had fun in this fandom but I need to set my priorities at this moment. For those who have my contact, you'll know where to find me. For those who would like to keep in touch (and I don't bite), I love talking to other fellow writers and readers, please leave a message here and I'm glad to find a platform where we can talk more ;) 

Take care you all and may your muses be kind, now and forever!

Puniyo


End file.
